


A Step Closer

by Cancer1959



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer1959/pseuds/Cancer1959
Summary: Daniel and Jack take a Step Closer to their destiny.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	A Step Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sequal to The Joys of Youth. I wasn't happy by how much I deaged Daniel in the original story, so I aged him slightly in this one. I also used Daniel's exchange and speech from The Pegasus Project when he confronted Morgan Le Fay in the story. It may appear that the story ends a little unfinished. This was meant to be part 2 of a trilogy, sadly the muse refused to play and the 3rd part never happened. Sorry.

The Observation window in front of Jack misted from his breath as he leaned closer to it. He felt the presence of the others standing around him. All of his attention, however, was focused on the small figure below, moving slowly into the MRI Scanner. He could feel Daniel's panic.

*I'm here, Daniel. * He sent a wave of comfort down to his soulmate.

*Don't leave me, Jack.*

*Not going anywhere. *

=We are here too, _Mo Caraid_.=

* _Mamó_?*

=Yes, _leanbh_ , both Niall and I are here.=

Jack kept a lid on his anxiety and fear as he watched Daniel disappear into the scanner. He'd been living a nightmare ever since Wonder Boy had collapsed in their office. He'd felt Daniel slipping away from him. As if someone was pulling him away. Using their link he'd clung on and it had become a mental tug of war. Jack had used all his strength of will to keep Daniel with him and whoever, and he had his suspicions, was using their power to try to take Daniel from him. That was never gonna happen! Daniel was his and Jack was never gonna give him up!

*You hear me, you Glowy Bitch? He's not going anywhere!* He mentally fired the message to where ever Oma was lurking.

“I think she will have received you message, _Garmhac_. The majority of the Ascended will have. You made it loud enough.”

“Yeah, well, I frigging hope so! So help me, if Daniel has suffered any damage...mental or otherwise...”

“We will deal with her.”

Jack turned his head and looked at Niall, who was stood on his left side. Eyes black with anger stared back at him. Jack nodded and turned back to watch the scene below. Nothing would help Oma if there was even the smallest part of Daniel damaged.

~*~*~*~*~

He slowly opened his eyes and gave a soft groan. He was in the infirmary... again!

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

Daniel turned his head and smiled as he saw Jack slumped in the chair.

He gave a little wave with his fingers. "Hi. How long this time?"

"Oh, lessee. You collapsed in the office on Monday, also had the MRI that afternoon. You came to as you were rolled into the scanner...."

"I remember that you and Mairead 'talked' to me."

"Yep. Calmed you down. You were panicking slightly. You were back to the Sleeping Beauty act by the time they rolled you out. You've been 'sleeping' until now. Oh, it's Wednesday today, so that's two days. Give or take."

Daniel gave the pillows a soft thump with his head. "Does Janet have any idea why I collapsed?"

Jack gave a small shake of his head and Daniel felt a wave of fear from him. "Jack?"

"Daniel." The brown eyes were calm as they looked at him, but he could feel the fear and anxiety coming from Jack.

He gave a small smile. "You know you can't hide or bury things from me anymore. Tell me, Jack."

If he hadn't already been lying down, the wave of anger would have knocked him over.

"She tried to take you away from me! I could feel you slipping away. She tried to take you away!"

By this time Jack was in his arms, half lying on the bed. "I'm here. She didn't succeed. I'm still here. My Petrus did his job and kept me anchored safely." He stroked Jack's head and placed a kiss on it.

A watery chuckle came from his neck. "Yeah I did, didn't I. The Glowy Bitch didn't succeed."

A cough came from the end of the bed and Daniel looked over Jack's shoulder. "Hi, Janet."

Janet waited until Jack had settled himself back into the chair. "Glad to see you are awake, Daniel."

"I feel fine." Daniel said as he settled himself back on the pillows.

"Yes, well, I'll be the judge of that." Janet replied looking at her notes.

"I do! Feel fine, that is."

Janet gave him a glare. "Daniel, you collapsed unconscious in your office and have been unconscious for at least two days. You’ve also aged a few years."

“I’ve aged?”

“Yeah, you now look like you’re in your twenties.” Jack said, then added, “does the MRI show anything?" Mainly because he wanted to stop the old familiar argument going any further.

Janet gave a frustrated sigh as she gazed back at her notes. "There are some abnormalities that show up. But, we can't be sure if they are the cause of the collapse or caused by your developing abilities. We'd like to do more tests." Transferring her gaze to Jack, she added, "We would like to conduct a MRI on you, Jack"

Jack gave a grimace. "I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?"

"No, you don't." Janet replied with a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~

An hour later Jack was back by Daniel's bed, watching him sleep. The MRI had done its stuff on him and found the same abnormalities in his brain as in Daniel's. So, it was obvious they hadn't been the cause of the collapse. He felt someone join him at the bed and knew without looking up that it was Niall.

"You have to sever the link Oma has with Daniel. She is the reason he has aged. She is trying to defuse his powers." Niall said quietly.

"Link? The Glowy Bitch has a link, like I have, with Daniel?" Jack looked up at him.

Niall gave a nod. "She is his mother, despite everything."

Jack scrubbed his hands through his hair, amazed that there was still no grey. "Ok, so how do I go about cutting Daniel from Mommy's tender clutches?"

Niall gave a small smile and guided Jack's hand over Daniel's chest. "Follow me."

Jack blinked as he found himself standing on a hill overlooking a lushly decorated valley. Through which coloured threads were dancing, some brighter than others.

“These are the threads of Daniel's life. The more important the link is to him, the brighter the thread.” Niall said

“Right, so how do I tell which is which and more important... who is who?” Jack frowned at the dancing threads. They seemed to have moved closer.

“Look for the thread that ties Daniel to you.” Niall's voice said softly.

Jack gazed at the threads dancing and spiralling in front of him. One thread finally stood out. It was much brighter than the others and also was totally unlike any of the others. Two colours, blue and gold, intertwined and Jack smiled, amazed at how beautiful their link was.

“The thread of _Sonuachar_ is always unique and unusual.” Niall said with a smile in his voice.

Jack gave a nod, but was already studying the other threads. A small, lively, quicksilver thread shot past followed by a more sedate amber coloured thread. Jack grinned, that had to be Sam and Teal'c's threads.

“Concentrate, _Garmhac_ , on the more faded threads. Those are the ones connected to Daniel's past.”

Many of the more faded ones seemed to echo with sadness and Jack did his best to ignore those. The fact that they were so faded and some cases almost non-existent told him those links were no longer an important part of Daniel's life.

One thread, however, oozed with malevolence and though somewhat faded still showed its jet-black colour.

“Got you, you sucker!” Jack grinned at Niall in triumph and then frowned. *Now what?*

“Now we follow it to its source.” Niall stepped forward and Jack followed.

Jack thought travelling the Stargate was the wildest ride he'd ever been on. He'd been wrong. This, as he shot up and down the thread, was the wildest thing he'd ever done. He made a mental note to have words with Daniel about this.

He tumbled across the rough terrain until strong arms grabbed him and hauled him upright. Jack stood beside Niall and, as he gathered his scattered wits, he gazed at the sparse forbidding landscape.

“Mommie Dearest.”

“She will have detected us. So, you don't have much time.” Niall pointed to the thread which was twined round the thin trunk of a withered tree.

Jack hurried over and grabbed the thread. He felt a burning sensation in his hands as he began to unwrap it from the tree. As he worked on the thread there was a shift in the air. He looked over to see Oma confronting Niall. He hesitated in what he was doing.

“No!” Niall's voice thundered “That is what she wants you to do. The link, you have to sever the link!”

Grimacing Jack went back to his task. The burning sensation was increasing and the thread began to writhe in his hands. Ignoring the searing pain he began methodically to pull sections of the thread from the tree. As each section came away he severed it with a blue beam from his hand.

Exhaustion was setting in and sweat was pouring off him. He felt he wasn't succeeding and the thread seemed to snap at him in triumph. He could faintly hear the sounds of the fight between Niall and Oma, but he knew if he switched his attention he would lose his own battle. He had to succeed. If he didn't the Glowy Bitch would always have a way to find Daniel.

At that moment a golden warmth enfolded him and Daniel's voice whispered, *Together, always.*

With renewed energy Jack set about completing his task. As he severed the last section of thread an unholy cry sounded across the wasteland and everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~

"What were you thinking!" A thump resounded on his chest. Jack cracked open an eye. He was in a bed and a six foot Adonis in a pair of medical scrubs was glowering down at him. Ok, infirmary and a pissed off twenty something Daniel. "Answer me, Jonathan O'Neill! What were you thinking!" Yep, a very pissed off Doctor Daniel Jackson.

Jack turned his head in the direction of the raised Irish voices. Niall was similarly trapped in a bed while a five foot three inches pocket dynamo by the name of Mairead O'Neill gave him a piece of her mind.

"Mairead and I had to track you down when she realised what you and Niall were attempting." Daniel lent over and gave Jack's shoulders a little shake. "I could feel you, Jack." He gave his own chest a thump. "I could feel you in here and you were getting weaker." He gave Jack a firmer shake. "Don't you ever do something like that again, without me!"

Jack gave a crooked grin. "Worked didn't it?"

Daniel threw his arms up in frustration. "Yes, it worked! But, only after we found you both and added our energy to yours." He took a deep breath then rested his forehead against Jack's.

They were quiet for a moment then Daniel murmured, "Together, always."

Jack cupped his hand round Daniel's neck. "Together, always. _Mo anam cara_."

A familiar cough made them separate and Daniel looked guiltily at the figure standing at the foot of the bed.

"Daniel."

"Janet."

"Why are you out of your bed?"

"Ummm...I'll just..." Daniel waved his hand towards his bed.

"You do that." Janet watched as Daniel climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. Then it was Jack's turn to cower under the covers as she turned her stare on to him.

She let him stew for a minute and then let fire with both barrels. "Do you have any idea what it is like to walk out of your office and find not one, not two, not three, but four people lying unconscious in your own infirmary?" She held up a hand as Jack tried to speak. "No you don't. Particularly when it turns out that the unconscious states are self-induced." She again waved off Jack's attempt to speak and stepped away from his bed. Her stare encompassed all four occupants in the infirmary. "I want to make this perfectly clear. In the future I want prior warning of any spiritual jaunts." Niall's mouth snapped shut as Janet's stare landed directly on him. "I said prior warning. This is not negotiable. I want, no I need, to monitor any and all activity. Again this is not negotiable." Her stare landed on Jack, again. "You went into cardiac arrest, Colonel. It took three attempts to bring you back." She turned back to the others. "As I said, all activity of this sort in the future will be monitored. Just, so we are all clear." With a nod of her head she headed back to her office.

Jack looked at Daniel in the bed opposite him. "How long do you think she's gonna keep us here?"

"Oooh, after this stunt I think until we are old and grey." Daniel gave his pillows a thump with his head.

"She's really pissed, isn't she." Jack absently picked at a thread in the blanket.

"Oh yeah." Daniel thumped the pillows again.

"I nearly died?" Jack gave the small thread a little tug.

"It would seem so. I was a little busy trying to bring us both back, so I really don't know." Daniel gave a satisfied sigh as the pillows finally surrendered and allowed themselves to be shaped in the way he wanted them to be.

"Ok. Daniel?" The thread finally succumbed to the tugging and broke from the blanket.

"Yeah, Jack?" Daniel snuggled into his nest of pillows.

"Thanks." Jack threw the small thread away.

"You're welcome." Daniel gave a yawn and allowed himself to be pulled into sleep.

Mairead watched her three boys from her seat by Niall's bed. She chuckled as she remembered how insistent Doctor Fraiser had been that Niall get some bed rest. Like the rest of the SGC the doctor tended to forget what she and Niall actually were and if she admitted it there was something nice about being treated as human beings.

She rose from her seat and made her way to the doctor's office. "Doctor Fraiser?"

Janet raised her head from the notes she was making and indicated to Mairead to enter. She waited until Mairead was seated and asked, "Is there something I can do?"

"There is no real reason to keep Niall or the boys in the Infirmary."

Janet tightened her lips. "I will be the judge of that."

Mairead gave a small smile. "You forget what Niall and I are and what the boys are becoming."

A frown came over Janet's face. "All the more reason for them to be here, so they can be closely monitored."

"You cannot protect them from their destiny. No matter how hard you try. I repeat you have no real reason to keep them here."

Janet gave a sigh. "Jack, the Colonel..."

Mairead leant over and squeezed her hand. "I know and there will be many more scares before this is all over."

She leant back in her seat and watched as the doctor fought an internal battle with herself.

Finally Janet gave a sigh. "I'll release them tomorrow, but I want the Colonel and Daniel to come in for weekly checks for the next month." She gave a small smile. "I know there's nothing physically wrong, but it will make me feel better."

Mairead gave a small nod and returned to her seat by Niall. She smiled as a soft snore rose from the bed.

~*~*~*~*~

By the time Jack arrived at the briefing room the next day, after receiving the General's request for his presence, he was not in the best of moods. To be confronted by three 'Suits' who screamed NID to him made his mood worse.

He sat down with a thump and glowered at the trio opposite him. "I hope this won't take long, General. We have a situation which has developed in our office."

"We will try not to keep you for longer than is necessary, Mr O'Neill." Hammond sent a warning scowl towards Jack.

The General was about to speak further when Suit Number Two interrupted him. "Cut the crap, Hammond. We know who this is." He waved his hand at Jack.

"You do?" Jack asked quietly, leaning forward. He smirked as Suit Two subsided in his seat.

Suit One sent a warning glance at Suit Two and then looked at Hammond. "Sir, we've tried several times, with numerous requests, to have Colonel Simmons and our Scientists released from your custody."

"And I have told you that at the request of the President they are to remain in our custody." Hammond replied.

"That is totally unacceptable!" Suit Two was firmly pushed back into his seat by Suit One.

Jack's attention was drawn to Suit Number Three, who had not taken part in any of the proceedings and was sitting quietly taking notes. He sent out a gentle feeler, 'Oh, now, that was interesting. '

* _Seanathair_?*

=Yes _mo Garmhac_?=

*There is a group of NID slime on their way to collect Daniel. The scum here think that if they can keep Hammond and me occupied, they will be able to grab Daniel. Oh, and you might want to alert Ferretti that there are two more groups headed his way to liberate Simmons and the three Stoogies.*

=We will deal with them.=

Jack looked apologetic as he interrupted the heated discussion between Hammond and the Suits. "Sorry, sir could I have a word?"

The General nodded and led the way into his office. Turning he asked, "Well?"

"We have a foothold situation, sir. This..." and he indicated to the three in the briefing room, "....is a delaying tactic."

Hammond's eyebrows rose. "And how do you know this?"

Jack looked sheepish. "I read Suit Number Three's mind, sir. I got images of a group of NID scum snatching Daniel and another two liberating Simmons and the Stoogies." As Hammond reached for his phone Jack added, "I've alerted Niall and he's passing the Intel on to Ferretti and the others."

Hammond nodded and grim faced walked back into the briefing room. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid I'm going to have to halt this meeting." He turned to the SFs who had entered at Jack quiet request. "Please escort these gentlemen to one of the VIP rooms." He smiled apologetically as the SFs came to stand beside the confused men. "I'm very sorry about this. Hopefully we can continue our discussions at a later time."

Jack turned to the man he still considered to be his Commanding Officer, as the SFs firmly escorted the Suits out of the room. "Sir, permission to..."

"Granted, Colonel keep me apprised of the situation." Hammond replied as his former Second in Command booked it from the room.

As Jack hurried through the corridors he felt a calm presence settle over him.

*I'm safe, _mo chroi_. A little annoyed, but safe.*

Jack smiled and slowed his pace. He could feel the tinge of annoyance in Daniel's calm presence. *Mairead teaching you new words, is she? My heart, sheesh, getting mushy on me!*

*You are my heart, Jack. Go and check on Ferretti if you feel the need of a testosterone boost. I'm fine.*

Jack stopped and ignored the looks he was receiving from the people who passed him. *You're sure?*

*Yes, I'm fine. A little pissed, but fine.*

*Daniel?*

*Jack, go and check on Ferretti and the others!*

*Ok, ok. I'm going!* He blew a mental raspberry and received one in return as he turned and headed towards the rooms where their NID 'guests' were being held.

A grinning Ferretti greeted him as he arrived. "Boy, am I glad you have the connections you have!"

He led Jack into a room where eight men in SGC uniforms were sat surrounded by softly glowing beings.

" _Mac O'Neill_." The being nearest Jack said in greeting.

Jack replied. "The _Taoiseach_ called you?"

"He did. The O'Neill said the safety and security of The Light had been breached and we were needed to prevent the escape of those who had harmed The Light."

Jack nodded and Ferretti's grin widened to bursting point. The beings stood calmly while the eight men cowered in their seats.

"Simmons and the Stoogies?" Jack asked Ferretti.

"Exactly where they should be." Ferretti replied.

"All right, everything seems under control here." Jack looked at the beings in the room. "You gonna stick around?"

The being that had spoken earlier replied. "Until the _Taoiseach_ tells us we are no longer needed, we will remain."

"Cool!" Jack slapped the still grinning Ferretti on the back and left the room.

He arrived at the office to find Daniel in a heated conversation with Niall. As he made his way over to where Mairead was standing with a being that called herself Morgan Le Fey, who had arrived earlier declaring she had news for the Light, he stepped over one the four unconscious men on the floor.

" _Mamó_." He pecked Mairead on the cheek. "Dare I ask?" He indicated to Niall and Daniel.

"Ah, _leanbh_ , is not happy that we wouldn't allow him to face these _scroblach_." She grimaced at the men sprawled on the floor. "Daniel is under the impression we should have allowed him to deal with these _scroblach_ on his own."

"We dealt with them." Came the quiet voice on the other side of Mairead.

Jack looked at the new visitor and then turned to enjoy the entertainment Daniel and Niall were providing. He wondered absently if someone had called for a clean-up crew.

~*~*~*~*~

Jack carefully stepped down into the living room and placed the mug of coffee on the table next to the figure lying on the couch. Daniel had his nose buried in a book. Though he knew Daniel actually wasn't reading it. The page hadn't been turned in the last few minutes. A hand stretched out and picked up the mug. It then disappeared back behind the book.

"Careful, it's hot." Jack patted Hermes as he sat in the recliner. A grunt acknowledged his warning. He took a sip of his own coffee and waited for Daniel to get over his sulk.

The silent treatment had begun as they had left their office. Jack, in Daniel’s eyes, had made the huge honking mistake of backing Niall when he had been drawn into their discussion. It had continued in the truck and was still continuing. He gave a silent sigh and took another sip of his coffee.

Finally the hand reappeared and placed the mug back on the table. Then, Daniel spoke from behind his book. "I could have…"

"I know."

"They didn't need…"

"I know."

Daniel rested the book in his lap and looked at Jack. "But they felt they needed to."

Jack nodded. "I would have done the same thing. That's our job. We are here to protect The Light."

"But…."

" _Mo rún_ if what we know is right..."

"It is. And who's getting mushy now! My love?"

"Yeah, well, anyway, as we know what is coming, we will need you alive and kicking at that time. So, let us keep you safe until you are needed to do your thing."

Daniel sighed and swung his legs round and off the couch. Jack took this as a signal that he could move from the sin bin.

He sat down beside Daniel. "So, we're good?"

Daniel gave a wry grimace. "Yeah, we're good." He smiled and planted a kiss on Jack's neck. "Until the next time."

"Yeah." Jack grinned and pulled his soul-mate close.

Hermes gave a doggy sigh and settled down contentedly by his masters. Humans were so confusing sometimes.

~*~*~*~*~

A little later they were sat at the table eating dinner only to suddenly find themselves in their office. "Oh, for crying out loud! Couldn't you at least have waited until we'd finished dinner!" Jack glared accusingly at the three facing them.  
  
Niall shrugged. "You can always re-heat it. Or, I hear that Meat Loaf is on the menu in the Commissary."  
  
Jack sent Niall a glare, but his attention was really on Daniel who was looking at Morgan Le Fey with an expression that had Jack's early warning system tingling.

"There's unrest in the Pegasus Galaxy." Daniel muttered softly.

"Pegasus Galaxy?" Jack looked inquiringly at the others, but got not reply.  
  
"Atlantis is in need of help." Morgan said.

"Atlantis?" Jack was fast loosing track of the conversation.  
  
"The Ori have found it." Daniel murmured.

"Whoa! Time out! Clue us mere mortals in if you don't mind!" He gave Daniel's shoulder a little shake.

"Jack?" Daniel blinked a couple of times.

"Yep, still me. You back with us buddy?" He gently cupped Daniel's neck.

"Jack!" Daniel gave a little bounce and clutched Jack's arm. "Atlantis! Lost City! Atlantis!"

Jack gave a soft chuckle as he tried to contain the bouncing ball that was Daniel. “So, this is big?”

"Yes it is. Atlantis was and is an Ancient city. It's located in the Pegasus Galaxy. They had to abandon it, for some reason, and fled to our galaxy." He looked at the three Ascended. "Why do I know all this now?"

"You've taken a step, Daniel a step towards your destiny." Mairead replied a little sadly.  
  
"Okay, enough of the Ancient hocus-pocus. So, these Ori are headed for the Pegasus Galaxy?" Four heads nodded at Jack. "You want us to lend Atlantis a hand?" Three heads nodded this time. "All right, before you wave your collective magic wand. We need to let Hammond know and I want Carter and Teal'c along for the ride." Jack turned and headed for the phone ignoring the impatient sigh he knew came from Niall.

~*~*~*~*~

Standing in Jackson and O'Neill's office Hammond wondered if these two would ever cease to amaze him. At the moment his former second in command was briefing him in his own inimitable style on their sudden need to visit the Pegasus Galaxy.  
  
He held up his hand. "You have a go, Colonel."  
  
Jack snapped his mouth shut and grinned. "Thank you, sir." He turned to the three Ancients. "Ok, do your...." He looked round the dark alien; space of what he guessed was Atlantis. "Geez, they could have waited until I finished."

In complete unspoken unison SG1 stepped forward. Jack and Daniel slightly in the lead with Carter and Teal'c close behind. As they walked up the stairs the steps lit up.

"Is that you or me?" Jack asked.

"I've no idea." Daniel replied, his attention on the stunning stain glass window at the top of the stairs.

"Sir!" Carter pointed excitedly at the covered consoles. Before Jack could stop her she had one of the covers off and along with Daniel was studying the panel intently.

"Geek Heaven." He said to Teal'c as they watched their two geniuses at work. Teal'c nodded sagely in reply.

Eventually Jack ambled over to see what his kids were so wrapped up in. He lent on the panel and almost immediately stepped back as it lit up and beeped at him.

"Jack, what did you do?!" Daniel demanded.

"Me! I didn't do anything!" To prove his point Jack placed his hand back on the panel and pulled it away quickly as it lit up again. He glared at his hand accusingly.

Daniel and Sam looked at each other. "Jack touch one of the other consoles." Daniel asked. Jack pulled one of the covers off another console and touched the panel. Almost immediately it lit up and beeped.

Jack beamed. "This place loves me!"

Daniel lent down and bumped his head on the panel.

Sam patted his back. "We'll just have to suffer."

"Daniel look! I can make these doohickies glow in different colours." Jack prodded various areas of the panel in front of him making different colours appear.

"Jack, be careful! We have to translate the Ancient before we do any more investigation on the operations of each of the panels."

Jack froze in mid prod and scowled at Daniel, who scowled back. Giving a sigh Jack switched on the remaining consoles and rejoined Teal'c who was stood in front of the stain glass window. "Geek Heaven."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied as he watched two of the greatest minds in the known universe set to work in deciphering the code that would make the city come alive again.

~*~*~*~*~

Daniel straightened up from the panel he was working on with Sam. They needed more light to see things clearer. He looked over to where Jack was standing with Teal'c. "Jack, we need more light."

"So, find a light switch." Jack replied.

Daniel silently counted to ten, and then said, "Jack, this place seems to respond only to you. Even if I was to find a light switch, I doubt it would work."

Jack moved away from the wall he'd been leaning against and walked over to the other two were. "So, why doesn't anything work for you? Carter and Teal'c I can understand, but why not you?"

Daniel shrugged. "I think it's to do with fact that you are a direct descendent. Me? I'm…"

"Not of one or the other." Jack gave Daniel's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yeah." Daniel replied with a small smile."

"So, Atlantis is reacting to the Colonel because he has the Ancient gene?" Sam asked, looking up from the panel.

"Yes, Jack's line is completely Ancient, whereas I'm…"

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, linguist, saviour of the universe."

"Jaaaaack."

"What!? So, you have a Glowy for a Mom and a Dad who was human. You're still the Light, the key." Giving Daniel's shoulder another squeeze he left them and made his way down the stairs.

Daniel watched as Jack stood in the centre of the room, his head tilted as if he was listening to something. There was a gentle humming sound and then the room was bathed in light. A quiet 'wow' came from Sam as they saw the gate room properly from the first time.

Leaving Sam to work on what they assumed was the DHD Daniel hurried down the stairs to join Jack. He put his arm round his soulmate's waist. "Jack?"

Jack gave a blink and then smiled. "I'm ok. She's happy, happy that we have returned, but puzzled that there aren't more of us."

"The city? Atlantis?" Daniel pulled Jack a little closer.

"Yeah, since we linked over the panels, won't shut up. Not that it's talking per-se. More like when that doohicky downloaded the knowledge into me, non-stop information. Started as a murmur, but now it's got louder."

Daniel moved to stand in front of Jack, keeping his arm circled round him, and placed his other hand at the side of his face. The gate room was replaced by a lake, which was surrounded by trees.

"Nice." Jack said with a smile, "Where are we?"

"Umm, either in your head or mine." Daniel replied as he looked round.

"Oh, I think it's mine." Jack murmured as a woman walked out from the trees and approached them.

"Atlantis?" Daniel asked quietly.

"I think so, yeah." Jack replied as the woman joined them.

Speaking in Ancient Daniel greeted her. Atlantis glanced at him and then spoke directly to Jack. <You are of the O'Neill's.>

Jack blinked in surprise and then replied. <Yes I am, though you must forgive me I'm still a little rusty with the language.> He pulled Daniel to him, so that Atlantis' attention was drawn to him as well. <You would do better talking to Daniel here.>

<He is not of the O'Neill's or of the Others. He is of no importance.>

Jack had to remind himself that despite the fact it was sentient, Atlantis was still a highly developed piece of machinery. <Daniel is of extreme importance. Daniel is The Light.>

They could see Atlantis processing the information. She gave a blink. <There is mention of The Light within my memory banks. How long have I been sleeping?>

Jack looked at Daniel. "You wanna answer that one?"

Daniel gave a sigh and looked at the waiting Atlantis. <There is a legend of the people of our world that over 11,000 years ago there existed an island nation located in the middle of the ocean called the Atlantic. This island was called Atlantis.>

<Interesting. Please proceed.> Atlantis replied. Jack made himself comfortable by sitting on the ground and leaning against a tree. As Daniel did as Atlantis requested and proceeded with his 'lecture'.

Jack went and sat against a tree and watched the fish jumping as Daniel talked.

Eventually Daniel paused and looked at the woman in front of him. <So, you have been sleeping for about 10,000 years.>

Jack got up and re-joined the other two. <Can you tell us what really happened?>

Atlantis seemed to withdraw into herself and then spoke as if quoting from a report.

<Atlantis was created by The O'Neill….>

"Why that sly, conniving, sneaky, underhanded…. "

"Jack." Daniel sent a sharp jab into Jack's side.

<….and was home to his clan and others, including Myrrdin, Arthur, Morgan Le Fey….>

"I am so gonna have words with Gramps and that other glowy, Morgan."

"Jack, please.” Daniel shot a questioning glance at Atlantis <Myrrdin? Merlin?>

Jack shrugged. "She's gone into record mode."

"I know.”

<…..When the threat came, some decided to escape through the portal to….>

"Earth. Taking their tales of Atlantis with them." Daniel murmured.

<Those remaining sent Atlantis into the depths and joined the Others.>

<They ascended?> Daniel asked.

Atlantis blinked and nodded. <Yes.>

<Wait! You said they sent you into the depths.> Jack said with some concern.

<Yes, that is correct.>

"Crap! We're currently at the bottom of the sea Daniel! No wonder the frigging place is so dark and gloomy." Jack scrubbed his hair in frustration.

<The procedure can be reversed.> Atlantis said calmly.

<Do you know how?> Daniel asked as he tried to calm Jack down.

<My knowledge is incomplete, but The O'Neill would know.>

"Ok Daniel, get us out of here, so we can get that wily old goat to pay us a visit!"

"Jack."

"Now, Daniel. I don't like the idea of hundreds of tons of water pressing down on us."

"Jack, the city…"

"Is weakening Doctor Jackson."

They both stared at the woman.

"You can speak English?" Jack scowled.

"Not until now. It has taken my databanks a while to process the language."

"What do you mean you are weakening?" Daniel asked in some concern.

"My power sources are almost depleted and the shield protecting the city is failing."

"Daniel get…."

"Sir, Daniel!"

"O'Neill, DanielJackson."

Jack stepped away from Daniel and ignored the questions Carter and Teal'c were trying to ask. He bellowed at the top of his voice, " _Athairmór_ get your butt down here, now!!!"

There was a flash of light and Niall appeared. Jack grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen old man. I've just about had enough of your fun and games…." He landed heavily against one of the walls.

Niall came and stood over him. "You are young and the young can be foolish. We have no time for your temper tantrum. Come we have work to do."

Jack scowled as he stood up and followed Niall out of the gate room. “Why didn't you tell us you were the creator of Atlantis?”

Niall turned and grabbed Jack by the arm as the younger man caught up with him. “Now is not the time for questions.”

There was a momentary sense of displacement and Jack looked round. The corridor had been replaced by a room with a weird looking chair in it. Jack looked at Niall. “You want me to sit in that don't you?”

“ _Mo Garmhac_ , we don't have time....”

“Just tell me why I need to sit in that.”

“The chair is a direct link to all of Atlantis. It can only be operated by an Atlantean.”

“So, why not you?”

“We don't have time...”

“ _Athairmór_ just tell why you can't operate it.”

“I am an Ascendant, she will not sense me.”

“But she does sense me.”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” Jack stepped forward and gingerly sat down in the chair. It immediately lit up and tilted back. 

As Jack swallowed the ball of fear that had developed in his throat Niall came and stood at his right side. “Think of the shield enveloping the city.”

Above their heads a display of the city appeared. Jack was about to comment that they would most likely need Carter and probably Daniel to make sense of the display when the rest of SG1 and Mairead appeared in the room.

Daniel hurried over to the chair shooting angry looks at Niall, who just shrugged at him. He turned his attention to Jack. “You ok?”

Jack smiled. “I am now.”

Daniel gave Jack's left arm a squeeze. “So,” he asked, “What are we looking at?”

“Niall said to think of the City’s shield and this is what popped up.” Jack replied.

“Can you target specific sectors, Sir?” Sam asked.

“Try to picture where the shield is weakening.” Before Niall had finished a more detailed display had appeared and Sam was babbling away about dampeners and whatnot. Jack could feel exhaustion creeping in, as he pulled more and more displays and schemes at Niall and Sam's requests.

“Niall, we have to stop. This is putting too much strain on Jack.” Daniel's voice cut in through the others. Daniel's hands gently pulled Jack out of the chair. “Jack, ask Atlantis to send us some place you can rest.” Jack sent the request and they found themselves in what must have been one of the living areas. The bed was incredibly comfortable as e lay down on it. He gave a contented sigh as warm arms enfolded him and Daniel's soft voice murmured in his ear. “Sleep, Jack. I'll be here when you wake up.”

They were awaked by Niall calling for them. =I am sorry, but you are needed. The city needs you.=

Jack staggered slightly as Atlantis transported them back into the room with the chair. He was supported by a worried Daniel. “Niall, I don't think...”

“Daniel, we have no choice. The city is near breaking point.” Niall said sadly.

Saying nothing Daniel gently led and helped Jack into the chair. Pressing a kiss to his head Daniel murmured. “Think of the city rising and surfacing.” Pressing another kiss, he added. “I'll be with you every step of the way.

Jack leaned back and let his mind concentrate on severing the city links with the ocean floor. He envisioned it gliding through the water to the surface. He was conscious of Carter's voice calling out breaches that were occurring in various sections, but it was Daniel's presence and strength that he held on to. Then finally darkness overtook him.

“Jack”

The darkness was warm and comfortable.

“Jack”

That voice was annoying though.

“Jack you need to come back.”

Why did he need to come back? 

“Jack, come home to me.”

Home, home was Daniel. 

“Daniel?”

“Yes, Jack. Now, let’s get you up and out of Atlantis’ clutches.” The words were tinged with worry. Jack moaned as hands moved round him and gently began to pull. “Jack, you’ve been in the chair for too long. We need to get you out of it.”

Jack turned his face into the shoulder it was resting against. It was warm, smelled like home. “Daniel, I don’t feel so good.”

“I know, Jack.” Daniel glared at Niall. Then quietly asked Jack. “Migraine?”

“Yeah.” 

Sending another glare at Niall, Daniel gently pulled Jack forward.

Jack attempted to help, pushing himself out of the chair. Bad move, very bad move. Daniel’s hands gripped his back a bit harder. “Jack, don’t try to help. All you will end up doing is spilling your guts. Teal’c can you pick him up?”

A second set of hands took hold of him Jack tensed for a moment, and then relaxed. The hands were familiar, family. There was a sense of floating, a flash of light, and then he was being lowered on to the softness of the bed. His eyes closed and as sleep took him, he could hear the voice of his soulmate giving Niall a piece of his mind.

~*~*~*~*~

After a few hours’ sleep they stood on the balcony of what they were now calling their quarters looking out over the vast expanse of sea the towers of the city gleaming in the sunlight.

“I could get used to this.” Jack murmured, “very used to this.”

“Yeah.” Daniel replied as he stood by Jack's side.

“So.”

“So?”

“We’re gonna have to get a crew, a very large crew, if we are to get Atlantis up and running properly.”

Daniel looked up at Jack. “Do you want to stay here?”

Jack looked out at the view again. “This feels like home, but I don’t want to lose touch with the SGC.”

Daniel gave a nod as lent against the railing. “I know what you mean. It feels like home to me too, but I don’t want to lose touch either. Also, we have to consider Sam and Teal’c. While we may feel at home here, they may not. So…”

“So, we set up a team meeting and see what they think.”

~*~*~*~*~

“I would prefer to stay here, sir, though I would need to refer back to the SGC from time to time.”

“I to would prefer to remain here, O’Neill.”

Jack looked from one to the other. They had convened the meeting after he and Teal’c had managed to drag their respected charges from the cubbyholes they’d burrowed into. From the expressions on Carter’s and Teal’c’s faces there was no doubt about their decision. Both wanted to stay. “Ok, Carter start drawing up a list of people you want here with you. Daniel…” A neatly typed list was thrust into his hand. “Thank you.” He ignored the smug face to his left.

“Sir, I have the DHD up and running. I’ve tried several times to dial Earth and it is not connecting.”

“Do you know why?” Daniel asked.

“I’m not sure. It could be a number of things…”

“Distance…” Daniel murmured.

“I thought that might be a possibility and also that there might not be enough power to make a connection.” Sam gave a sigh.

“Distance may mean that the address might need more than the normal seven symbols…Symbols!” The other three watched as Daniel dashed off.

“While Daniel works on the symbols, Carter you keep trying the DHD and I’ll pencil a chat with Atlantis into my diary.”

“Thank you, sir. It would help if she could tell us what her power source is.”

With the meeting effectively at an end, they went their separate ways. Jack headed for the room that had caught his attention earlier. There didn’t seem to be anything in it except for a raised platform with a console on it. Taking a quick look up and down the corridor he walked in.

A slight humming met him, but it seemed no different to the regular humming that the city now emitted. He stepped forward, raised a foot and placed it on the platform. Immediately it glowed. Jack lifted his foot and the glow stopped. He placed it back and glow started again.

“Cool.” Grinning he hopped on to the platform, waited for the glow and hopped off again. He did this a few times, enjoying watching the platform light up and then switch off. Eventually the console caught his attention and when he hopped on the platform again he stayed and began to poke and prod the console. He nearly fell off when a woman suddenly appeared in front of him.

“Greetings. What is it you wish to know? You may enter your query verbally, or by entering it manually on the console before you.”

Jack felt a sense of de-ja-vu. It was like interacting with Atlantis again. The names of the planets Daniel had come up with when they were discussing Merlin and the weapon that had occurred during the chat with Atlantis came into his mind. “Can you tell me the locations of two planets known on Earth in ancient times in the dialect of Old English as Castiana and Sahal.”

An image of the Milky Way appeared swirling above them. The locations of two planets were highlighted.

“Taoth Vaclarush and Valos Cor.”

*Daniel, I need you here!*

*Where is here?*

*Just put out a feeler and get down here as fast as you can. Oh, and also the old reprobate if he’s around.*

*Jack, what have you done now?!*

*Nothing, I swear! All I did was ask a question!*

*Yeah, right. Ok, I’ve got you. Niall is transporting us…*

“…now. Hi.” Daniel grinned as both he and Niall appeared in the holo-room. Jack pointed up from his position on the platform. “Oh.” Daniel was entranced at the display that swirled above them.

“It’s…”

“Our Milky Way. I can see that. The planets highlighted…”

“Are Castiana and Sahal.”

“They are?”

“Yep.”

“How?” Daniel moved round to look from the other side.

“I asked…”

“Guinevere.” Niall said with a nod to the hologram.

“Guinevere?” Daniel’s head snapped down and round to look at the lady in question.

Niall gave a sigh. “Guinevere, Arthur’s wife and queen. It is not known what happened to them. Knowledge of them was lost. They were last heard to be in…”

“Avalon.” Daniel murmured. Niall nodded.

“So, why is she here as…” Jack waved his hand at the hologram.

“It doesn’t make sense.” Daniel muttered as he joined Jack on the platform. “There’s something else going on.”

“Ok, but, she did tell me the name of the planets. They are right up there glowing on the ceiling. Taoth Vaclarush and Valos Cor. She even gave me the addresses.” Jack said with a little huff.

Niall walked across the room. As he walked past the hologram, he gave a small smile.

“Well, it shouldn’t have worked. I mean how can this database translate in real time a language spoken eight thousand years after the Ancients abandoned Atlantis? There might have been some remnant, some vague similarity between the words Castiana and Sahal and their Ancient language counterparts. But not…” Daniel shook his head, frowned and looked at the hologram. “Is there an archival visual record of the Lantian citizens who fled to Earth?”

“There is.” Guinevere replied.

"Display them for me. One at a time.” Daniel asked.

“Daniel!” Jack said with a whine in his voice.

What seemed like days to Jack passed as a progression of images of long dead Ancients were shown one after another. “Well exciting as it is to view the Atlantis family album…”

“I’m looking for someone in particular.” Daniel muttered as the images passed before them.

“We don’t know any ten-thousand-year-old Ancients.”

“Wait!” The image paused on that of an elderly man. “Jack press that symbol there. It will bring up the Teacher, the hologram.”

Jack pushed the symbol Daniel had indicated to on the pedestal. The hologram appeared in front of them. “Moros was the last High Councillor of Atlantis.” Both Jack and Daniel looked across at Niall, who smiled back at them.

“Not talking, huh.” Jack gave him a scowl, which just made Niall smile even more.

“See, in Arthur’s time, that was Myrrdin. You see how a word can change over the centuries.” Daniel’s hands wave agitatedly in front of him.

Jack gently clasped them in his. “I know where you are going. You think that Merlin, Myrrdin or whatever his name is, came back to Atlantis at some stage and hid these names here as clues.”

“No.” Daniel gave a small smile at the disappointment on Jack’s face.

The voice of the hologram turned their attention to her. “The first humans to set foot within the city after it was abandoned were Colonel Jack O’Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter.”

“And Teal’c.” Jack added, a little annoyed on the big guy’s behalf. The hologram gave a small bow of her head.

“Are you sure of that?” Daniel asked.

“Evidence of any prior presence would have been recorded.” The hologram replied.

“You chose your words very carefully when you said, ‘the first humans to set foot in the city.’ What about Ascended Beings?” Daniel looked at the hologram closely. The hologram hesitated for a moment and Daniel smiled sadly. “You’re really not a hologram, are you.”

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me!” Jack snarled.

“You have your answer, Daniel Jackson, I suggest you act on it.” Guinevere disappeared, slight tendrils of light trailing after her.

Daniel stormed off the podium and into the centre of the room. “I know you are still here! There’s no point in hiding!”

“I don’t think she’ll come back, Daniel, especially if you shout at her.” Jack said with a small smile.

“Oh yes she will! She’s come this far!” Daniel spun round in a circle and shouted, “She’s going to finish what she started! You’re not fooling anybody, anymore!!”

“Daniel.” Niall took a step forward.

“Don’t you start old man!!” Niall stepped back as Daniel turned and looked at him, his eyes were glowing gold.

“Lady, if you are still around. I would suggest you make an appearance before Wonder Boy here spontaneously combusts.” Jack said looking round the room.

A faint glow appeared in front of Daniel and slowly formed into the shape of Guinevere. “I apologise Daniel Jackson.”

Daniel gave a stiff nod. “If you are really Guinevere, how do I know your intention is to help us?”

“See, we’ve had problems in the past with a couple of Ascendeds.” Jack added as he joined the two in the centre of the room.

Guinevere smiled softly. “So, I have heard.” She turned her attention back to Daniel. “We are talking many thousands of years, as you know. Things change. When we first abandoned Atlantis all those millennia ago, the Earth was so harsh, its people so primitive by comparison, there was no hope of living among them as Lantians or rebuilding our society. So, instead we spread out to many lands, some of us planting a few small seeds of civilisation among the first tribes of man, others making their way to the Stargate at your southern pole. Still others choose to live the remainder of our lives in seclusion and meditation. Arthur, I and others chose the latter path.”

“So, you ascended.”

Guinevere nodded to Daniel. “It was only some thousands of years later, upon seeing the threat the Ori could become, that Merlin retook his human form in order to create the weapon that you plan to seek. He did everything within his power to keep his work secret, but we feared his intentions. Morgan Le Fey was sent to observe, and if necessary, to stop him. Arthur and I were also sent to keep an eye on both of them.”

“I thought the highest law of the Ascended is non-interference. We have been told that often enough.” Jack looked at Daniel who nodded.

“It is. It is against our highest law to interfere.”

“Yet if he was human again, then you were interfering. You broke your own law.” Jack gave a small smirk.

Guinevere ignored him. “Merlin retained all the knowledge he had gained while he was ascended, as well as many powers. Knowledge and powers he used to create a weapon capable of wiping ascended beings from existence.”

“So, you are saying _he_ cheated.” Daniel gently thumped Jack on the arm.

“In a manner of speaking, yes. For that brief time in your history, he was the most powerful being on your planet. He created a small enclave of noblemen with whom he entrusted his secret.”

“Camelot,” Daniel murmured, “Which in turn you and Arthur infiltrated.”

“Didn’t Merlin realise who you were?” Jack asked.

“Guinevere shook her head. “Merlin did not know us when we were ascended, so, had no idea who we were. He was mostly occupied in avoiding Morgan, so took no real notice of us.”

“So, you’re telling us that, after doing everything in your power to help Morgan oppose Merlin, all of the sudden you agree with him, because if you don’t, then you’re deliberately misleading us.” Daniel looked closely at her. She shifted slightly and looked across at Niall, who was quietly leaning against a wall.

“I don’t think _Athairmor_ is going to help you.” Jack said. Guinevere looked at him sharply. Jack smiled. “Didn’t you know? I’m an O’Neill too. Your intelligence gathering seems to be sadly lacking.”

“I have no reason to deceive you.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed. “No of course not, so why were you pretending to be a hologram?”

Guinevere sighed. “The learning programme I created many years before I left Atlantis presented itself as a means of helping you.”

“If we had accepted your answers. We would have been none the wiser.”

Guinevere nodded at Daniel. “That was my intention.”

Daniel took a step forward and smiled. “I believe you, I do. I mean I understand the fine line you have to walk. I realise the risk you’re taking just showing yourself.” His face hardened. “But I’m sorry, I want more. You can pass that on to your friends as well.” He looked round the room. “Yeah, I know you’re listening,” Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms round Daniel’s waist. Taking strength from Jack, Daniel continued, “Because I am getting _sick_ of hidden clues and cryptic messages. Merlin was right that the Ori are a threat, but not only to us ‘lowers’, not only to the billions of humans throughout the Milky Way and in this galaxy, but to your own existence. Because when this is all over and every soul that’s left alive is praying to the Ori, feeding their need to be worshipped, you know who they’re gonna come for next. I won’t pretend to know what that will look like or when it will take place, I most probably will not be alive to see it.” He lent back against Jack, exhausted from his impassioned speech.

“If we interfere, we are no better than the Ori.”

Daniel bumped his head on Jack’s chest in frustration. “I understand that is at the very core of what you are, of what you believe, but I’m talking about survival here. If you really are trying to help, then help yourself.”

“You speak from the heart, Daniel. That is what I remember most from your brief time among us.” Guinevere smiled as she noted Daniel’s start of surprise. “I knew you wouldn’t recall; those memories were stripped from you when you were sent back.”

Daniel gave a nod of understanding. “That’s what you’re afraid of, isn’t it? Doing the right thing and being punished for it.”

“I’ve already gone too far.”

Daniel leaned forward. “But, you can’t be the only one to realise the Ori have changed things! There must be others that, that, see that the time to join is now!” He gripped Jack’s arms that were still encircling him, tightly. “I know what we are asking you to do. You’re afraid the others will step in and stop you from helping us. But, maybe, maybe, they just need someone to cross that imaginary line instead of walking it. There must be others among you just wanting to follow your example.”

Guinevere shook her head. “Not enough.”

“But you have been allowed to go this far.” Jack said.

“Trust that you have your answers.” Guinevere pleaded.

“At least tell us which one of the planets to go to. Please.” Daniel pleaded.

Guinevere hesitated, looking from one to the other. “Merlin’s weapon is not…”

Both Jack and Daniel groaned as she dissolved into tendrils of white and was pulled from their sight. Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel’s neck as the younger man closed his eyes and slumped in sad realisation.

Jack looked across at Niall. “Are they going to punish her?”

The O’Neill sighed. “I don’t know. But, I will do my best to prevent it.” Giving the two a nod he to changed and disappeared.

Jack pulled Daniel tighter into his embrace. “I think I understand why you came back. I wouldn’t have liked their company either.” He pressed another kiss to the younger man’s neck and guided him over to the platform, pressed him into a sitting position, sat down beside him and pulled him back into his embrace. “She did what she believed was right, Daniel.”

“I know, Jack.”

“Niall will stop them.”

Daniel leaned his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I hope so. We did find out something else too as well as the addresses of the planets.”

“We did? What?”

“They’re not going to help us. We’re in this alone.”

“Ah, come on! We don’t need those glowy idiots.”

Daniel lifted his head slightly. “We don’t?”

“Nah. We got us, Carter, Teal’c and the whole O’Neill Clan!”

Daniel chuckled and laid his head back on Jack’s shoulder. “Then the Ori and Anubus don’t stand a chance!”

“Yeah!” Jack placed a kiss on the head resting on his shoulder and the two sat in silence waiting for Niall to return.

~*~*~*~*~

As the Atlantis gate lit up and began to spin, Daniel smiled at Jack then frowned as the gate failed to lock. “Sam?”

“I put in all eight symbols, Daniel. It should have worked.” Sam gave a frustrated sigh. “It must be a lack of power. Sir?”

“Carter I promise, it’s next on my to-do list.” Jack could feel the waves of frustration coming from everyone. They needed something to go right for them. Niall had still not reappeared from Glowy Land and Morgan Le Fey and Mairead had also vanished. He could only assume that they too had gone to plead on behalf of Guinevere.

Dammit without the help of Niall and the others they were effectively trapped here with no possible way of making contact with the SGC. He really, really did not want to link up with the city again. Not after the last experience. “I’m not going back in the chair.”

“You don’t have to, Jack. Remember how you contacted her the first time?”

“When you wanted the lights switched on.” Jack grabbed Daniel’s hand and headed down to the lower section of the gate room. They came to a stop; Daniel circled one hand round Jack’s waist and placed the other on the side of his face.

A fish jumped in the small lake in front of them.

“You wish to talk, Jack O’Neill?”

They both turned as Atlantis joined them at the lakeside.

“Um, more a question than talk. Um…”

“We need to know what powers you.” Daniel said quickly.

They watched as Atlantis processed the request. “The power cells that power me have no real name, but you would probably call them Zero Point Modules. The cells are much depleted and in need of recharging.”

“How would we recharge these…ZPMs?” Jack asked. Just once he would like something to go right in this place!

“I will supply the information to Samantha Carter of what is required and also the location of where they are housed.”

“Thank you.” Daniel said. Then they both blinked as they found themselves back in the gateroom.

“Sir!”

“Yeah, we know Carter.” Jack gave her a tired wave as they headed back up the stairs.

An hour later they were at the location that Atlantis had supplied and Sam was hovering over a control panel muttering. The others gazed at the six faintly glowing ZPMs.

“I take it that these should be glowing a little brighter than they are?” Jack asked.

Sam looked up from the information that was holding her attention. “Yes, sir. According to the information Atlantis is supplying they are operating at least eighty per-cent below the level that they should be.”

“That’s not good is it?”

“No, sir, it’s not.” Sam sighed as she gazed again at the information on the screen, despite Atlantis giving her the information on how to recharge the ZPMs. She knew she didn’t have the technical knowledge to operate it. She would need at least a month or so to study the information before even attempting to. Unfortunately the situation required that something be done now rather than later.

“O’Neill.” The concern in Teal’c’s voice had Sam looking up again. Both Daniel and the Colonel were crouched down next to a cell. She watched as they extracted the ZPM from its housing. The ZPM began to glow brighter as the two held it between them. After a few moments they replaced the ZPM and headed to the next one. Sam looked down at the readings. The power had increased, which was good, but she could see it wasn’t doing the guys any good, which was bad.

“ _Faoin òigridh_! Why do the young have to be so foolish?!” Sam felt a surge of relief at the sound of the familiar irate voice and knew she was grinning like an idiot as Niall strode past her.

“I only leave for a few moments and return to find you attempting...” Niall threw his arms up in frustration, “ach! Children! You will all be the death of me.” He crouched down beside Jack and Daniel and placed an arm on each of them. Almost immediately they were encircled by an intense white light which then slowly expanded to encircle the area where the ZPMs were housed.

Sam shielded her eyes, but could only make out the faint shapes of the three in the centre. Dropping her hand she glanced down at the screen and gave a silent whoop as she watched the readings. The power was increasing at a rapid rate. “Seventy five per-cent!” She called out. She couldn’t help herself. A minute ago she was worried that there was no hope of recharging the ZPMs and now, “Ninety!” Her dream of having a full team here to explore what Atlantis had to offer was becoming a possibility by the second. “Full power!” She held her breath as the white light faded. Then she grinned as she saw the familiar sight of Niall and Jack going head to head as they stood.

She left the control panel and made for Daniel. “Daniel?”

“I’m fine, Sam, a little tired.” Sam wrapped an arm round his waist, led him over the control panel and made him sit on the pedestal it stood on.

“You wouldn’t be fine if Niall hadn’t turned up!” She sat down beside him, the sounds of the heated argument rumbling behind them.

“We had to try, Sam. We need those ZPMs...”

“There was still enough power to run life support in them. We would have figured a way to charge them...” She stopped and smiled sheepishly at the look Daniel gave her. “Ok, we need those ZPMs, but, we could have waited a few days for Niall and others to turn up.” She pulled Daniel close to her. It terrified her when the two of them did things like that, because one day she might lose them.

“Jack and I aren't going anywhere Sam. Well we're going to do our best not to.”

Sam scowled at her baby brother. “I wish you wouldn't do things like that!” She emphasised her point by punching him on the arm.

Daniel grinned cheekily at her, and then stood. “I suppose someone should put a halt to those two, or they will go on forever.”

Sam watched as he walked back to the arguing O’Neill’s. He constantly amazed her and she was so proud to be considered part of his 'family'. Standing she checked the control panel. The power readings were holding steady and until she had time to study the system fully there was really nothing further she could do. “Sir?”

Jack stopped in mid rant and turned round. “Carter?”

“I'd like to return to the gate room and attempt to contact the SGC again.”

“We'll come with, Carter.” Jack walked over followed by the other two. There was a moment of displacement and then the gate room appeared. Much as Niall's ability to move them from place to place was useful, Sam made a mental note to locate the city's own form of transportation.

Watched by the others she pressed the eight symbols into the DHD. A collective sigh of relief echoed round as the eighth symbol locked. Daniel sent the GDO signal and there was grins all round as the surprised voice of General Hammond was heard. “I take it you have managed to get your gate up and running Colonel O'Neill?”

“Yes sir. Took a bit of doing, but yes the Atlantis gate is now operational.”

“That is good to hear Colonel. Is there anything you or Atlantis requires?”

Jack looked at his team. Both Sam and Daniel mouthed 'lists' at him. He grinned and then turned his attention back to the gate, “Just about everything, sir. We've been operating on field rations for the past few days. Oh, and also, the scientific members of my team have lists they would like to share with you.”

A chuckle was heard at the other end. “A FRED will be sent through with the necessary supplies in the next hour. I should also let you know that Doctor Fraiser is insisting in accompanying it with a small team.”

“Oh joy.” Jack muttered and then said a little louder, “we look forward to her visit, sir.”

“I'm sure you will. Please have Major Carter supply us with the Atlantis address. We will then contact you within the hour once we have everything ready.”

“Yes sir.” Jack looked at Sam who was busy working at a console. “Carter.”

Sam punched a key. “Databurst sent, sir.”

There was an anxious pause, then relief when Hammond's voice replied, “Information received. Good to hear from you. We will be in contact within the hour, Hammond out.”

They all stood looking at the blue rippling event horizon for a few moments. Eventually Jack gave himself a shake and said. “Carter shut it down.” They stood for a moment gazing at the now silent gate, and then Jack added, “we have work, people.”

~*~*~*~*~

The sound of the gate firing up had Jack standing and striding out of his makeshift office, paperwork forgotten, to join Carter at the control section. They were shortly joined by Daniel and Teal'c who had gone off somewhere, Daniel had said where, but Jack hadn't listened.

The eighth chevron engaged and the gate activated. Jack turned to Carter. “ID?”

He watched as she seemed to randomly hit the interface keyboard. “Not yet...wait. Receiving ID, it's SGC, sir.”

“Atlantis, this is Hammond.” The General's voice echoed round the room.

“Receiving you, sir.” Jack replied with a smile.

“Your package is waiting to be delivered, Colonel.”

“Ready to accept it, sir.”

There was a pause, the sound of muffled instructions, and then, “package on it way, Colonel.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Colonel, now that we have contact I have arranged a briefing with yourself in a couple of days, in person.”

Jack gave a silent sigh. “Yes sir.” He rolled his eyes as both Daniel and Carter mouthed 'lists' at him again. “Sir, I will have the reports and lists that the scientific members of my team have compiled with me.”

There was a loud plopping sound as a FRED emerged from the wormhole. Behind it followed Dr Fraiser and a small team. 

“Packaged received safely, sir.” Jack said, as a loud clipped voice echoed round the room.

“Do you know the number of possibilities there are of your molecules not reforming?! They are infinite! Also...”

“Understood, Colonel. Hammond out.”

The voice still complained as the gate closed down. “...the dangers in moving molecules this great a distance...huh.”

Jack could see the sigh of relief Fraiser gave as the man stopped talking and gazed round the room. 

“Doctor Fraiser, welcome to Atlantis.” He smiled as he made his way down the stairs, followed by the others, and made his way over to where the group was standing by the FRED.

“Thank you, sir. May I introduce you to Doctor Carson Beckett, who is a geneticist and also Doctor Rodney...”

“McKay.” Sam said as she and others joined Jack.

“Major Carter.” Doctor McKay sneered.

“You two know each other then?” Jack looked questioningly at them both.

“Major Carter and I....” McKay began.

“Worked together on a previous project. McKay is an astrophysicist. ” Sam quickly said.

“Yes, yes.” McKay gave a small hand wave. “You could say we worked together, but...”

“Rodney, I think you need to see the Stats I have on the power source.” Sam took hold of his arm and began to lead him out of the room.

“Power source, what type of power source?”

“You won't believe...” Sam's voice faded as the two left.

“Alrighty,” Jack, raised an eyebrow as he watched them leave. Then turned his attention back to the man stood beside Fraiser. “Doctor Beckett, was it?”

“Aye.” Beckett replied with a small smile.

“Scottish?” Daniel asked, as Teal'c and the rest of the group began to unload the FRED.

“Aye.”

“Doctor Beckett has been working on an anomaly he's discovered in a specific area of genetics.”

“He has, has he?” Jack looked round with a small frown. “Daniel, is it getting brighter in here and do you hear what sounds like singing?”

“I don't hear anything that sounds like singing, but it's certainly brighter.” He looked at Jack. “She seems to be reacting to something, or...” He looked back at Beckett, “someone.”

“Daniel, you're getting that look on your face.” Jack murmured.

Daniel ignored him and continued to look at Beckett, who was beginning to look decidedly uneasy. “Atlantis is reacting to something, Jack, and I think it has to do with Doctor Beckett.”

Jack sighed, “I think we should take this up stairs as I get the feeling this is going to take a while.” He started to walk towards the stairs, but Daniel held him back and indicated that Janet and Doctor Beckett should go first. As Beckett climbed, slightly ahead of Janet, the stairs lit up. Jack looked at Daniel as they followed and Daniel gave a small grin.

The four entered Jack's makeshift office and took seats round the desk.

“Daniel will you stop staring at the poor Doctor like he's one of your precious artefacts.” Jack said as he settled in his chair.

“Sorry.” Daniel smiled sheepishly at Doctor Beckett. “It's just...this is unusual...I...we...didn't think that there...but then again...should have realised...Scottish...Celtic...”

“Daniel, deep breath. I'm sorry Doctor.”

“Please call me Carson.” Beckett said with a smile.

“Carson.” Jack gave a small nod. “Daniel is a little overcome. Ancient stuff gets him like this, so, gene anomaly.”

“Yes, I did research connected to people and families that have a intuitive ability that seems to span the generations and found an anomaly in the DNA of a high proportion that came from the Highlands. I speculated that there was a Celtic connection due to the fact most people in the Lowlands of Scotland are descended from the Anglo Saxons, whereas....”

“The Celts moved from Ireland to the North West of Scotland and eventually spread through the Highland region.” Daniel murmured.

“Aye, Doctor Jackson, they did.” Carson gave the young man a smile. He hadn't seen much for the two who sat before him at the SGC, but he had heard about what had happened to them in great detail from Janet at the briefing before coming through the gate. 

Janet added, “I read his theories online, spoke to General Hammond and after everything was in place, we contacted Carson...”

“And offered me a post at the SGC to continue my research and work.” Carson smiled at Janet.

Jack tuned out as they all continued to talk if genes, heritage and whatnot. Atlantis whispers drifted round him, delighting in the fact that more of her children's children had returned. A sharp kick on his shin brought him back to reality. Daniel was glaring at him and the other two were looking at him expectantly.

“Yes, well, all very interesting.” He blustered. “I'm not sure if there is some sort of infirmary or not here. Daniel, have you and Teal'c found anything in your travels?”

Daniel shook his head. “No, but I'm sure if you were to ask Atlantis nicely she would supply in the information.”

“Colonel, you can communicate with the city?” Janet asked, with a worried look.

“She talks to me constantly, but in sort of whispers. At the moment she's sharing her delight with me. If I want to actually communicate with her I need Daniel with me.”

“How...?”

“It'll be easier to show you.” Daniel said, twisting in his chair to face Jack. He place a hand on Jack's thigh and with the other cupped his face.

“I like this place.” Jack said as he gazed at the lake.

“It is peaceful.” Daniel replied as they stood together waiting.

“Greetings.” Atlantis walked towards them emerging from the trees. “You wish something?”

“Yes, we would like to know if you have some type of Infirmary.” Jack asked.

“Infirmary? I do not understand.”

“Crap. Daniel?”

“A hospital, medical centre, ummm...hospitium?”

Atlantis gave a smile. “Yes, indeed. The information has been transmitted to your current location.”

“We are grateful for your continued help.” Daniel said. Atlantis smiled and gave a small nod in return.

The next thing Daniel heard was Doctor Beckett's voice. “His pulse is steady Doctor Fraiser. Ah, Doctor Jackson, welcome back. That's a fine trick you and Colonel O'Neill have going there.” Daniel sat back in his chair and took a steadying breath. He glanced over at Jack and saw him in a similar condition, trying to fight off the attentions of Janet.

“I'm fine, doc. Just makes us a little disorientated.” Jack warded off Napoleon's further attempts, leaned forward and booted up the gizmo that passed as a laptop, on his desk. The message received symbol was flashing. A map showing the location appeared. Which was all well and good, but they still needed...

“ _Athairmor_!”

Carson was grateful that he was sitting down when the older version of Colonel O'Neill made his sudden appearance. It was one thing to hear about the Ascendeds, but actually see one he was going to need a stiff double by the end of today.

“Doctor Fraiser! It is good to see you again!” Niall said as he swept the doctor up into a hug.

“Put her down, old man,” Jack said with a small chuckle.

“Ach, you young ones have no sense of fun,” Niall grouched as he placed the flustered doctor back on her feet. He grinned at Jack. “So, you called _Garmhac_?”

“I did? Oh, yes, so I did.” Jack stood. “We need you to take us to this location,” and he pointed at the map displayed on the monitor. “If you don't mind.”

“I don't mind. Just remind me later to show you the transporters. I'm not a ferry service.”

“Never said....” What most certainly looked like an Infirmary appeared. “...you were.” Jack scowled at the smirking older man. “You really, really, enjoy doing that, don't you.”

“This is amazing.” Janet said, her head almost twisting off as she tried to take everything in. Doctor Beckett was already examining things.

“So, we can leave you two here?” Jack said as he watched the two as they took in their new domain.

“We'll be fine, Colonel. Though could you see that the medical items that came on the FRED are sent down here?”

“I'll add it to my to-do list, Doctor.” In receiving a glare he hastily said, “I'll make it my priority after I get the old man here to show us where the transporters are.” He shooed Daniel and Niall out, leaving the two doctors to their new domain.

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Daniel watched from the central balcony as Jack stood in the Gate area with Niall, Mairead and Morgan Le Fey. The latter two had appeared shortly after Naill had shown them the locations of the transporters, which had McKay and Sam in raptures and it'd been difficult to prevent them taking one apart. The two female Ascendants had appeared without Guinevere and when Daniel had tried to mention it, Niall had just shook his head, so Daniel had said nothing further.  
  
He smiled, Jack was returning to the SGC to report to Hammond as requested, but it had been decided rather than drain the ZPMs using the gate Jack would travel by Ascendant power. His soulmate wasn't happy at being 'poofed', as he described it, back to the Base. In fact Jack was being very vocal about his suspicions of how he would arrive at the Base.  
  
“Just so we are clear. You're gonna put me in Hammond's office.”  
  
“Yes, Jack.” Niall replied with a sigh.  
  
“Fully clothed?”

“Of course fully clothed!” Mairead gave Jack's arm a slap.  
  
“Just checking!” Jack whined slightly giving his arm a rub.  
  
Daniel lent over the railing. “You have the lists and reports with you, Jack?”  
  
Jack gave a smile and waved the bundle of papers. “Yep! Behave while I'm away and don't get into any trouble.”  
  
“I'll try not to.” Daniel grinned and gave a little wave.  
  
Jack gave a grin and a wave back. Then looked at the three beside him, “Ok folks lets...”  
  
A startled Hammond stood facing him. “...do this. Oh for crying out loud! You so do that deliberately! Hi, sir.”  
  


“Colonel?” Hammond sat down in his chair with a thump. After taking a steadying breath he gave a halfhearted wave at the chair opposite him. Jack sat and shuffled the papers he was holding while he waited for Hammond to gather his wits.  
  
“You came from...”  
  
“Atlantis, yes sir. The Team, Fraiser and the others send their best.”  
  
“It's...”  
  
“Fully operational now, sir. Had a few teething problems to begin with. Getting it from the bottom of the ocean floor to the surface was a bit of a bitch, but things are running pretty smoothly now.”  
  
“Ocean floor?”  
  


“Yes, sir. Myths were true. Just didn't happen here on Earth, sir. Carter, Daniel, McKay are having orgasms over everything.”  
  
“I see. Those...” Hammond indicated to the bundle of papers Jack clutched.  
  
“Are Daniel's, Carter's, also Fraiser's and McKay's requests as well for more personnel among other things. As I said, sir, the place is now fully operational and it needs a crew, a large crew, to keep it that way. Our full reports are also included.” He handed the papers over.  
  
Hammond placed the papers on the desk in front of him and laid a hand on top. “I'll read these carefully and give you my decision as soon as possible.”  
  
Jack leaned back in his chair. “Thank you, sir. May I ask, how our ‘guests’ here are?”  
  
“Gone.” Hammond replied, grimly.  
  
“Sir?” Jack didn't like the sound of that.  
  
“Colonel Simmons and his various teams disappeared while being transported to more secure quarters.”  
  
“Disappeared?”  
  
Hammond gave a nod. “To be frank, I really don't think we should be too concerned by their disappearance.”  
  
“You think?” Jack murmured, his mind going over various scenarios.  
  
“I do,” Hammond said firmly. Jack gave a nod of understanding. Both he and Hammond knew the NID would not have been happy by the performance of Simmons and the others. The disappearance removed that problem out of their hands.  
  
Another problem, however, still remained. “Eriu?”  
  
Hammond grimaced. Jack sat up; okay he didn't like that. “She's not gone as well?” There was a slight pleading tone in his voice.  
  
Hammond's expression said it all. “Soon after you departed. She was working on some Ori translations with Nyan. She vanished in a blaze of light.”  
  
“Crap! She shouldn't have been able to do that. Daniel nullified her.” Jack got up and began to pace. “Someone would have had to have helped her to ascend. Crap!” He froze in mid pace. “Oma.”

  
“Oma?”  
  
Jack turned and looked at Hammond. “Oma. Mommie Dearest. She has to be the one, but why?” He began to pace again. This was so not good. He'd managed to sever Oma's link to Daniel, but Eriu still had a link to Daniel. One that the Wicked Witches could use. He turned back to Hammond. “Sir, I had hoped that this visit could be for a little longer, but I'm gonna have to...” He waved his arm in the air.  
  
“Understood Colonel. I'll read these reports and requests,” he patted the papers in front of him, “and will have some sort of decision for you by the end of the week.”  
  
“Thank you, sir. We'll open the wormhole to make contact.” He gave a quick salute and then a look of apology. Taking a breath he looked up and in a loud voice said, “ _Athairmor_ , you need to bring me...”  
  
He blinked as the gate area appeared. “...home. For crying out loud! Let me finish a sentence before you do your hocus pocus, will ya!”

"Colonel!” Carter hurried down the stairs, “We were just about to contact you.”  
  
Jack's heart sank. “Daniel, where is he?”  
  
“In the office.” She said as they made their way back up the stairs. He quickly strode into the office and gave a soft groan. Daniel was lying on the floor, unconscious, with Janet beside him.

  
“ _Seanachán_.” Mairead gently laid her hand on his arm.

“What happened?” He asked and he knelt down beside Janet.

“Sam called me. He collapsed as soon as you left.” Janet said as she used a small scanner, monitoring Daniel.

“They waited until I was out of the way. Bitches.”

“Sir?” Janet asked looking up from the scanner.

“Oma and Eriu.”

“Do what is needed to be done, _Seanachán_. We will keep watch at this end.” Mairead said quietly.

Jack nodded and placed his hand over Daniel's chest.

He found himself back in the familiar valley. This time he ignored the brightly coloured threads that danced about him and concentrated in finding the sucker he needed to. It took some doing, but he eventually found it amongst a group nestling in a dark area of trees.

Taking a breath he stepped forward and found himself on another dizzying ride.

“Whoooo!! Definitely beats gate travel for thrills.” Jack stood and took in the barren landscape. “You really need to rethink the décor of this place,” he muttered as he started to walk. His feet seemed to know where they were going, so he just let them take him. A cry echoed round the place and his feet picked up their pace.

Daniel, tied to a sorry looking tree was not the sight he wanted to see. Nor was the sight of Eriu looming over him. The witch was going for the all black, flaming hair look. As she sent another flaming bolt towards Daniel, it never reached him. The blue bolt Jack sent blocked it.

Eriu spun round and Jack gave her a little wave. “Hi! I'm thinking you're the Wicked Witch of the East.”

“I do not know who you mean, but it is of no matter. You are not strong enough to prevent me from carrying out what must be done.” Eriu sent out another blast, which Jack blocked again.

“Now, see, we can do this all night. You trying to blast Daniel and me blocking you. But I think you should stop trying to kill him, ‘cause it's really pissing me off. Seriously, it's pissing me off and believe me, that not a good thing. People who really piss me off usually end up dead.”

Eriu gave an unearthly laugh. “You have no idea who you are dealing with. I am Ori.”

“Whoo hoo! Go you. We know you are Ori. But, see, there is a flaw in your thinking. You ended up on the losing side the last time you faced us.”

“Jack. I don't think...”

Jack took a quick glance at his soulmate. “S'ok Daniel. Trust me.”

Daniel gave another agonised cry as a blast managed to hit him in the chest.

“He is most stubborn.” Eriu murmured with a small smirk, and then cried out herself as she was flung backwards by a very intense blue bolt.

As she lay gasping on the ground Jack loomed over her. “You are so pissing me off, bitch.”

Eriu struggled to get up, but found she couldn't. “What have you done?”

“It's a new trick my _Daidó_ has taught me recently. It immobilises you and also has a neat nullifier built in as well. Now you just lie there like a good little witchy.” Jack hurried over to Daniel.

He knelt down beside him and cupped his neck. “Hey, how ya doing?”

“I've had better days. She surprised me.”

“Yeah, Hammond told me Oma had sprung her.”

“Thought she might have. So, what now?”

“I have one more thing to do. You'll be okay here? You don't have to worry about Aunty over there. She can't do nothing now.”

“I'll be fine. Just go and do your stuff, my rock.” Daniel said with weak smile.

“Yeah, your rock and don't you ever forget it!” Jack pressed a kiss to Daniel's forehead, stood and made his way back to the black thread that had brought him here.

Sending an intense glare over the now helpless Eriu, he aimed his hand and began to blast the thread to smithereens. As the final strand gave way from its grip of the tree trunk there was another unearthly cry as Eriu vanished.

Returning to Daniel, Jack gently helped him up. “Let’s go home.”

“Sounds good to me.” Daniel said with a sigh.

Jack opened his eyes and found frosty ones looking back at him. “Hi, doc.”

“Colonel.”

“Daniel?”

“In the bed next to you, sleeping. We almost lost both of you again.”

“Sorry. Had to go and bring him back.”

Janet gave a shake of her head. “I know, Colonel. I just want to know if these jaunts of yours are going to be a regular thing.”

Jack looked across at the bed next to him. “I hope not, doc. I certainly hope not.”  
  
“Atlantis can help shield him if necessary.” Niall said as he entered the infirmary followed by Mairead.  
  
“How?” Jack asked as he sat up in the bed. A muttered complaint came from the other bed and they all waited until Daniel settled again.

Naill gave a smile and placed a hand on Jack's chest.  
  
“Aw crap.” The familiar lake and trees appeared.  
  
Atlantis walked towards them.  
  
“ _Dominus_.” She gave a small bow.  
  
“Atlantis, it is good to see you again.” Niall said with a small smile.  
  
“And you, _Dominus_. What is it you require?”  
  
Niall looked at Jack and Jack knew that was his cue. He turned to Atlantis who looked at him patiently. “Ummm...A new danger has developed against Daniel, the Light.”  
  
“Danger? Explain?”  
  
“Eriu...”

“One of the dark ones.” Niall said quietly.

“Yeah, one of them, ascended with the help of Oma...”

“One of the regenades.” Niall shrugged his shoulders apologetically when Jack glared at him.

“Yeah, she tried to harm Daniel, the Light, but I stopped her. Her link to him has been severed, but it is possible they may try to located him in other ways.”  
  
“Life signs can be masked and hidden. They may try, but it will take time for them to locate him.”  
  
“Thank you Atlantis that is all we ask of you.” Niall said with a small bow.  
  
“The Light and the others will be protected. It is good to be inhabited again.” She gave them both a smile and walked back into the trees.  
  
“Ya know, just once I'd like to stay here and go fishing in that lake.”

Niall gave a chuckle, placed his hand on Jack's chest again.

Jack decided it would be best if he continued to fake sleeping as the doc's irate voice laid into _Athairmor_.

*Janet is one scary woman.*

Jack's heart lifted as Daniel's soft voice drifted through his head.

*Yeah, she is. You been awake a while?*

*Long enough to gather Niall took you to have a chat with Atlantis. Which seriously pissed Janet off, because as far as she is concerned you hadn't recovered from your jaunt to retrieve me. And just so you know, I totally agree with Janet on that.*

*Ah.*

*Yeah.*

*We had to...*

*He didn't need to take you to explain.*

*True, but....*

*Like you he acts first, thinks later.*

*Hey!*

The image of Daniel soothing a cock's ruffled feathers down was accompanied by a soft chuckle.

*Yeah, yeah.*

*Love you.*

*Love you too.*

Jack settled deeper into his bed and allowed sleep to really pull him under now that he knew Daniel was as safe as he could be.


End file.
